Una poción muy problemática
by Bleach010915
Summary: Susy como siempre decide probar una nueva poción en Akko para divertirse un poco, pero diana se ve involucrada en eso y es algo que ninguna de las dos podrá controlar. Akko x Diana
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, este es mi primer Fan Fiction, me encantan Akko y Diana son demasiado lindas.**

 **Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Trigger**

Un día tranquilo en luna nova, el equipo rojo se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de la escuela, Akko estaba conversando con Lotte sobre las clases que tendrían, Susy estaba observando una pequeña botella color rosa, esta era una poción que le acaba de llegar.

"Ahh, Por más que trato no logro entender las clases de la profesora Finelan!". Decía Akko con aburrimiento. Lote sorbía de su té y le contesto. "Akko, no se supone que te esforzarías para aprobar tus materias y acercarte más a ser como Shiny chariot".

"Si, lo dije pero su clase es demasiado aburrida". Mientras Akko decía esto Susy las miraba con aburrimiento y decidió que era buena oportunidad para probar su nueva poción, por lo que muy discretamente vertió un poco en el té de Akko sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Porque no le pides a diana que te ayude con esa clase, a ella se le dan muy bien todas las asignaturas, Además sabes que te gustaría". Decía esto mientras reía.

Akko estaba enamorada de diana desde hace tiempo, desde la vez que la chica rubia la salvo de caer de lo más alto de una torre cuando estaban luchaban con un dragón, ella había desarrollado cierto interés en la bruja mas talentosa de luna nova.

"Claro que no!, no quiero depender de mi rival, debo ganarle por mi propia cuenta". Decía Akko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Está bien, está bien, cálmense ustedes dos, es hora de irnos a clases". Se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a clases pero Susy las detuvo.- "Espera Akko termina tu té, no desperdicies y apresúrate es tarde". Susy le sonrió, entonces Akko tomó rápido su té y se fueron a toda prisa a su clase.

Akko, susy y lote, corrieron lo más rápido posible para llegar a clases. "Oye Akko! Ve más despacio…"gritaba Lotte a su amiga a lo lejos vio que el equipo azul también se dirigía a clases. "puedes tropezar con alg…"Lotte trato de alcanzar a Akko para que no chocaran, pero Susy la detuvo. "Es mejor que no la toquemos por ahora". Susy sonrió mientras que Lotte no entendía a que se refería.

Inevitablemente Akko chocó con una de las integrantes del equipo azul y cayó sobre ella. La peli castaña había caído sobre diana, su cabeza no alcanzo a golpear el suelo ya que esta estaba sobre el pecho de la bruja rubia, al tratar de levantarse y mover su cabeza rozo sus labios con la mejilla de diana y al darse cuenta de esto Akko se sonrojó, volteo a ver a Diana y ella también la veía con la cara roja como un tomate.

"Lamento interrumpirlas pero la clase ya va a empezar, ¿pueden levantarse?". Decía la profesora Úrsula. Akko y Diana se levantaron rápidamente. "kagari-san tu rodilla". Akko ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, un poco de sangre se deslizaba por su pierna desde la rodilla, de repente sintió un tirón en su mano derecha. "profesora Úrsula, yo llevaré a Akko a la enfermería, es en parte culpa mía por verla y no esquivarla". Decía Diana mientras jalaba a su compañera.

Gracias, vayan con cuidado!.- Úrsula las veía salir, se veía contenta. "parece ser que por fin esas dos se llevan bien, muy bien todas a sus asientos la clase ya va a empezar!" . Decía esto mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su escritorio.

En el camino a la enfermería, Akko se preguntaba. "¿Por qué Diana estará siendo tan Amable conmigo?", Ella misma pudo haber ido sola a la enfermería, pero sin quejarse por lo que pasó o decir algún comentario hiriente, Diana ya la estaba guiando al lugar y eso le parecía extraño.

Al llegar, diana le explico la situación a la enfermera y Akko se sentó en una de las camillas para que le trataran su herida. La enfermera limpio su rodilla con un poco de algodón y alcohol, Akko se estremeció un poco por el ardor, pero después se dio cuenta que diana la tomó de su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, la chica rubia se había sentado a su lado por lo que estaban cerca la una de la otra. A la bruja de cabello castaño le sorprendió mucho la repentina acción de su compañera pero no dijo nada, al voltear a ver a Diana ella tenía la mirada puesta en la rodilla de Akko, su cara estaba adornada un leve sonrojo.

"Listo, tengo que ir por unas vendas al almacén, solo esperen un momento en lo que regreso". Decía esto la enfermera mientras salía.

Akko veía salir a la mujer. "Si quieres puedo esperar sola, no creo que quieras perder más tiempo de la clase". Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a diana que no decía nada, No es que le molestara la presencia de su compañera, pero estar a solas con ella sosteniendo su mano… La situación la ponía muy nerviosa.

"Diana, porque no me dices na"….- Akko no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando de repente sintió un cosquilleo en su oído.

"Espera Daa...¿Qué haces?"...Diana estaba besando su oreja.- Mnnn?…solo inspecciono si no te golpeaste en algún otro lugar". La bruja rubia empezó a lamer el contorno de la oreja de la chica sentada junto a ella, soltó su mano y la dirigió hacia la pierna de Akko, acariciándola suavemente después capturó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Akko.

"Ahh!". Akko dejó escapar un leve gemido... "Diana espera, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?". Ella la alejó un poco para ver su rostro, la cara de diana estaba roja y su respiración era pesada.

"Ya te lo dije, me cercioro de que estés bien, además… Yo … Akko…Te Quiero". Akko quedo impactada ante las palabras de Diana, esta aprovecho para besarla y la empujo suavemente, la chica de cabello castaño quedó recostada en la camilla, ella trató de luchar, pero en respuesta Diana profundizó mas su beso y empezó a usar su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de Akko, la bruja más pequeña No podía creer que diana estuviera besándola de esta forma, no pudo resistirse al placer que le estaba dando su compañera y dejaba escapar leves gemidos, estaba empezando a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y perdía sus fuerzas. Diana al ya no sentir resistencia por parte la peli castaña desabotonó un poco la blusa de su compañera y empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, de vez en cuando mordía un poco la piel expuesta teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar marcas, con una de sus manos recorría un costado del cuerpo de su amiga haciendo que la otra chica se estremeciera ante su tacto.

Para akko todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no se creía que diana, la mejor y más brillante bruja de luna nova estuviera haciéndole esto a ella, aun cuando no entendía que estaba pasando no significaba que no lo disfrutara, los besos y caricias de diana hacían que su mente se nublara, pero en este momento ella tenía que mantenerse firme, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo la alejó lo mas que pudo.

Akko estaba enamorada de diana desde hace tiempo, pero eso solo lo sabían Susy y Lotte, no había manera de que diana u otra persona supieran, si la chica rubia estaba jugándole algún tipo de broma pesada, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

"Tu sabes que yo soy kagari Atsuko, la bruja con las peores notas en luna nova, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así y jugar conmigo!" . Decía Akko con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos. "Por favor detente ya". Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no soportaba mas estar en ese lugar, Akko dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, pensó en salir de ahí pero de repente Diana sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas besando también sus mejillas y su frente.

"Sé muy bien quién eres". Esta vez era el turno de diana para hablar.- eres la chica que nos salvo de un dragón cuando mi estupidez me hizo quitar el sello, eres quien siempre me hace enfadar hablando acerca de mi posición como noble, también eres quien nunca se rinde por mas lejos que estén sus objetivos y me dejaste sin aliento al ver tu espectáculo de magia en el festival".

Akko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Diana Cavendish diciéndole todas esas cosas. "Pido disculpas si mi comportamiento repentino te hizo pensar que jugaba contigo, pero… Por favor déjame convencerte de que hablo en serio…". Diana se acercó para volver a besar a Akko, la chica peli castaña cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de su amiga, una parte de ella quería creer sus palabras.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe , quien la había abierto había sido Susy y detrás de ella estaba Lotte con su cara roja como un tomate, enseguida Akko y Diana se separaron rápidamente, vieron que detrás de ellas llegaba también las integrantes del equipo verde.

"Susy, ten cuidado al abrir la puerta, puedes molestar a los demás enfermos". Decía Amanda en tono burlón. "oh! Akko!, hemos venido a ver como estas".

"E-Estamos esperando a la enfermera, F-Fue por unas vendas al almacén de la escuela". La cara de Akko tenía un leve sonrojo, ella había estado a punto de besar a Diana, si no hubiera sido por susy lo más probable es que todas las hubieran visto.

"Si me disculpan, ya es hora de que regrese". Decía Diana levantándose de la camilla. "Espero que mejores pronto Ak… Kagari-san".

"¿Eh?, Ah, sí, G-Gracias por Acompañarme". Diana salió de ahí, dejando a una muy confundida Akko, Para ella No estaba mal que diana le confesara sus sentimientos, pero ser tan efusiva con ella tan repentinamente, era algo que Akko no podía entender, definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella los más pronto posible.

Espero que les haya gustado, Perdón si es muy Corto. Es posible que esta sea una historia de 3 capítulos.

Por favor comente si la historia fue de su agrado… :3

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, Gracias a las personas que han comentado esta historia, se siente bien leer los comentarios y saber que le gusta a algunas personas :3, Ojala y disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Little Witch Academia pertenece a Trigger**

Las clases ya habían terminado, Diana y Akko se encontraban en un aula vacía donde se filtraba una tenue luz que las cortinas dejaban pasar. La rubia estaba sentada en el regazo de la bruja más joven, juntas en un cálido abrazo, era la primera vez que se abrazaban y más de esa manera, Akko estaba muy roja y desviaba la mirada pero podría decir sentía la añoranza y el cariño que le tenía su compañera, ambas se sentían muy bien Akko ocultó su rostro en el cuello de diana y dio un suspiro de satisfacción, estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, la bruja rubia se estremeció al sentir su aliento, después se separó un poco pero sin romper el abrazo y le daba pequeños besos en la frente y las mejillas su "amiga".

" **Akko…Mírame".** Ella dirigió su mirada a la chica frente a ella, diana aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla, la peli castaña se sorprendió un poco al principio pero rápidamente correspondió, el beso comenzó un poco lento pero diana fue un poco más exigente y comenzó a hacerlo más profundo y placentero, ella empezó a usar su lengua y Akko hizo lo mismo aunque en un principio le fue difícil seguir el ritmo de su compañera pero llego un momento en que estaban en una muy agradable sincronía.

Paso algo de tiempo cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de un poco de oxigeno, las dos chicas se encontraban jadeando levente y con la cara sonrojada, diana por su tés pálida era la que mas resaltaba, Akko pensó que se veía muy linda así. Una vez que recuperaron el aliento Diana empezó a besar del cuello hasta las orejas de su amiga, ella sabía por la vez que estuvieron en la enfermería que Akko era débil ante esas acciones.

"A-Ahh, Diana" sin querer la bruja más pequeña había dejado escapar un gemido, ante esto las dos se quedaron un rato sin moverse, Akko estaba que moría de la vergüenza, en el caso de Diana esto la había encendido mas y definitivamente quería continuar por lo que tenía la intención de iniciar otro beso pero Akko la detuvo.

" **C-Creo que ya es hora de E-Estudiar… D-de nuevo gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme con la materia de la maestra Finnelan"**. Diana había escuchado que Akko necesitaba ayuda en esa clase y rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarla, aunque en este momento no quería dejar lo que estaba haciendo decidió que no debía de ser egoísta y como ya le había prometido a su compañera ayudarle podría esperar a que terminara su lección para seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

" **Es cierto, tenemos mucho tiempo para continuar con lo nuestro después".** Dijo esto mientras le sonreía a las peli castaña que se sonrojo más fuerte. " **Bien, ¿podrías indicarme hasta donde conoces la escritura tradicional que utilizaban las antiguas brujas?"** , **"¿Eh?".** La cara de Akko lo decía todo, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba diana, la chica rubia al notarlo decidió que debían empezar desde lo más básico para que así Akko pudiera entenderlo.

Las chicas pasaron la tarde estudiando, Akko fue capaz de entender pequeños textos que diana le explicó por lo que dieron por terminada la lección.

Para Akko era como un sueño hecho realidad poder pasar tiempo de esta manera con Diana, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza lo repentino que fue todo.

" **Oye diana, ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi?, ¿Por qué de repente hiciste todas esas cosas cuando estábamos en la enfermería?"**. Akko no quería romper el ambiente que tenían pero necesitaba saber.

" **Para ser sincera, cuando te conocí pensé que eras alguien muy problemática, siempre metiéndote en problemas, fue después del festival mágico que noté que no podía apartar mi mirada de ti, pero cuando estábamos a solas en la enfermería por alguna razón no pude contenerme, comprendí que esto que siento es cariño y amor hacia ti y cada vez que te toco me pasa lo mismo"**.

Akko no podía ser más feliz, ya no le importaba si todo había sido repentino o no, solo quería abrazar a diana ahí mismo y así lo hizo pero aplico demasiada fuerza y las dos cayeron al suelo.

" **L-Lo siento".** Akko pensó que diana se enfadaría pero ella solo la miró con ternura. **"No hay problema"**. Las dos rieron por la situación tan torpe. **"Te amo"** diana le susurro al oído y Akko se sonrojó. **"Yo también te amo".**

Akko caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios muy felizmente se dirigía a su habitación, estaba muy entusiasmada por contarles a Lotte y a Susy todo lo que había pasado con diana, bueno ella omitiría algunos detalles vergonzosos de lo sucedido como ser acorralada en la cama de la enfermería o tener a la rubia sobre su regazo, la cara de Akko cada vez de ponía mas roja.

" **No tenía idea de que diana fuera tan…¿intensa?".** Pensaba Akko mientras caminaba, desde luego que eso no le molestaba pero ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado que la rubia fuera así.

Akko estaba frente a su puerta, ella se disponía a abrirla. **"¿Entonces todo lo que sucedió entre Akko y Diana en la enfermería fue por esa poción que pusiste en su té?**

" **Si, este es el antídoto, planeaba dárselo a Akko en una semana después de haber estudiado bien sus efectos, al ser una poción que solo funciona tocando a quien la bebió pensé que tardaría mas en hacer efecto"**. Decía Susy mientras agitaba una pequeña botella color azul.

Al escuchar su nombre Akko se quedó paralizada. **"Eso que hiciste fue muy cruel sabes que ella ha estado enamorada de Diana desde hace tiempo!"**. Decía Lotte alzando su voz

" **Pues ahora ambas están enamoradas"** decía Susy con desinterés. " **Pero diana no siente lo mismo que ella, eso solo es por efecto de la magia"**.

" **Sabes que siendo esas dos lo que pasó en la enfermería jamás hubiera ocurrido, en cierta manera era una forma de ayudarla"**. Ahora Susy era quien alzaba la voz.

" **Además esa poción no es…"** Akko abrió la puerta de golpe y camino hacia sus amigas, Susy y Lotte se quedaron paralizadas al verla, cuando se detuvo volteo a ver a Susy y con una mirada llena de dolor abofeteo a su amiga y le arrebato el antídoto. " **Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo"**. Al decir esto salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Susy tenía puesta una mano en su mejilla tratando de quitar el dolor por el golpe. **"Esa tonta, ni siquiera escuchó lo más importante"**.

Akko se dirigía a la habitación de diana, ella estaba tratando de no llorar y recordaba todo lo sucedido. _"_ _ **Cuando estábamos a solas en la enfermería por alguna razón no pude contenerme", "Cada vez que te toco me pasa lo mismo"**_ _._ Ahora todo tenía sentido, la razón por la que diana se le había declarado e hizo todas esas cosas cuando estaban a solas fue porque ella se vio afectada por la poción cuando tropezaron cerca de la entrada del salón de clases.

Ya estaba cerca de la habitación del equipo azul pero antes de llegar vio como Hanna y Barbara salían de ahí, la peli castaña suspiró tenia suerte que esas dos hubieran salido ahora podía hablar con Diana a solas.

Akko tocó la puerta y espero. **"regresan muy rápido, ¿acaso se olvidaron de algo**?" decía diana mientras abría la puerta. **"¿Akko?"**

" **¿Puedo pasar?".** Decía la bruja más pequeña con una mirada triste en su rostro. **"Claro, entra".** Diana se preocupo al ver a Akko de esa forma, pero no dijo nada y la llevo hasta su dormitorio. Las dos estaban sentadas en la orilla de la cama de diana.

" **¿Pasó algo con tus amigas?, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?".** Decía diana con un tono lleno de preocupación, Akko al escuchar la voz de diana no pudo evitar llorar, ella sabía que era por los efectos de la poción que su compañera estaba siendo amable con ella, no quería aceptarlo pero esa era la verdad.

Al ver que no respondía, diana se acerco a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besar por donde habían pasado sus lagrimas. **"Por favor, dime".** Akko no respondió solo bajo la mirada entonces diana movió su cabeza empezó a besarla tratando de reconfortarla.

" **Aun si estamos haciendo esto, nada va a cambiar. Cuando la magia se disipe ella se alejará de mi y todo volverá a ser como antes".** A Akko se le rompió el corazón solo de pensar eso pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, rompió el beso y se alejo de diana.

" **Por favor detén ya esto, en realidad no sientes nada por mí, solo estas siendo controlada por una de las pociones de Susy".** Akko sacó de su bolsillo la botella que le había arrebatado a su compañera y la abrió.

" **Akko, ¿De qué estás hablando?, Yo no…".** Akko no la dejo terminar y besó a diana, ella había tomado el líquido de la botella azul por lo que ahora las dos estaban bebiendo el contenido de esta. Al terminar de beber el liquido Akko se separó de ella, cuando volteo a ver a Diana pudo ver que la rubia estaba en shock. Akko pensó que la reacción de su compañera era normal ya que probablemente la magia se había disipado. **"Seguramente todo lo que hicimos y lo que hablamos antes fue algo creado por la magia, espero que al menos no sientas repulsión hacia mí"**

" **L-Lo siento"…** Akko se puso de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo… Diana no la siguió.

 **T_T … Bueno, este fue el capitulo número dos, lo más probable es que el que sigue sea el último, por favor comente si fue de su agrado.**

 **Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, Aquí está el capitulo 3… el ultimo.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano si hubo algún error ortográfico o de cualquier tipo.**

 **Little witch Academia le pertenece a trigger.**

 **1 Mes Antes**

"Akko, Akko! Despierta, Recuerda que quedamos en salir a almorzar a la ciudad". -Susy y Lotte ya estaban listas para partir a la ciudad, pero su amiga aun seguía en su cama.

"Nmm, vallan sin mí, me la pase practicando magia de transformación y tengo mucho sueño".

"Lotte, no tiene caso tratar de despertarla, duerme como un oso, vámonos que se nos hace tarde". Susy y Lotte salieron de la habitación dejando a Akko descansar.

"¿Cómo un oso?", mira quien lo dice.- Akko sonríe para sí misma.- "Vaya lo que tengo que hacer para darle su privacidad a mis amigas, espero que disfruten su día libre, es divertido salir las tres juntas pero de vez en cuando tienen que salir como la pareja que son".

Ya en la ciudad Lotte y Susy, se encontraban almorzando en un café.- "Susy".- Ella volteo hacia su amiga y esta le dio a probar un poco de su pastel, Susy se sorprendió un poco por la acción de su novia pero aun así se dejo consentir por ella, solo cuando estaban a solas podían comportarse de esta manera.

Después de salir de la cafetería, llegaron a una tienda de objetos mágicos, Lotte encontró una pequeña botella color blanco.- "oh, una poción que te ayuda a poder volar más rápido en tu escoba, seguro que Akko querría comprarla.

Es probable que lo haría aunque no puede siquiera volar ni un centímetro.- Susy se burlaba de su amiga.

"No te burles así de Akko".- reía un poco pero recordó lo que paso antes de que salieran. "De seguro puso de excusa que estaba cansada para darnos tiempo a solas". -Lotte tenía una sonrisa melancólica al recordar.- "Ella siempre es muy considerada con nosotros aunque estoy segura de que debe de sentirse un poco sola".

"Sí, pero de todas las personas que pudo enamorarse tuvo que escoger a diana, esas dos juntas no hacen más que discutir."

"Eso es porque ninguna de las dos es honesta con la otra ni consigo misma, estoy segura que ellas podrían llevarse bien, he notado que a veces diana no le quita la mirada a Akko como si siempre estuviera al pendiente de ella". Decía Lotte, ella quería que Akko disfrutara de tener a alguien a su lado con quien reír y tener momentos románticos como lo hacia ella con Susy, ya que su amiga siempre estuvo contenta con su relación y les dio su apoyo.

"Me gustaría que ella encontrara a alguien para que sea tan feliz como yo cuando paso tiempo contigo". -Susy volteo a ver a su novia que se vía triste y para reconfortarla le dio un beso en la mejilla.- "No te preocupes, ten por seguro que encontrará a alguien, será feliz y no podremos callarla de hablar sobre eso".

Lotte rio ante el comentario.- "Espero que así sea". Aun cuando su novia reía se podía de ver un pequeño destello de preocupación.

Susy volteo hacia los estantes y vio una pequeña botella color rosa…

"Disculpe, quisiera comprar esto".-señalaba la botella rosa-, ¿podría enviarla a esta dirección?".- le decía Susy al encargado.

"¿Qué es lo que compraste?"

"Es algo secreto, pero puedo decir que es algo que ayudara a dos idiotas"

 **Actualmente**

"¿Eh?, la pócima que hiciste que Akko bebiera… ¿no era una poción de amor?

Lotte estaba muy confundida, después de ver cómo salía su amiga de cabello castaño, ella obligó a su novia a que le dijera que tipo de poción era la que le había suministrado a la peli castaña.

"No, es un derivado del veneno de la abeja del amor, pero su función es diferente".

Explicaba Susy a su novia.

"Quien la toma solo debe de tocar a alguien para que éste sea hechizado, afecta directamente al auto control de quien es afectado por ella, puede saber sus verdaderos sentimientos así como sus deseos ocultos".

"Sinceramente cuando se la di a beber a Akko pensé que terminaría en una pelea a golpes con Diana pero nunca espere ver esa "Situación" que tuvieron en la enfermería".

-¿Entonces diana si está enamorada de Akko?

-Es probable, no creo que le haga todas esas cosas a alguien que solo desea que sea su amiga.- reía Susy al recordar.

¿Por qué le diste a Akko la poción? ¿No hubiera sido mejor esperar? Ahora ella cree que todo fue efecto de la magia.

Susy suspiro.-"Ya no quería verte a ti y Akko tristes, ella por no poder acercarse a diana para decirle como se siente y tu al no poder ayudarlas. Ustedes son importantes para mí".

"De todos modos ya verás que todo se solucionara"

Era de noche en el campus de luna nova, la mayoría de las luces de las habitaciones ya estaban apagadas, Diana se encontraba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir, revivía en su cabeza una y otra vez todos los acontecimientos de ese día, el cómo ataco a Akko en la enfermería, su sesión de estudio a solas, el solo pensar esas dos cosas su cara estaba muy roja, poco le faltaba para que le saliera vapor, Pero luego llegó a la parte de como termino todo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?- Akko le había dado a entender que todos esos sucesos habían ocurrido por una poción que una de sus compañeras le había dado a beber, pero eso a ella no la convencía del todo.

Por su experiencia al ser picada por la abeja del amor, ella sabía lo que era ser controlada por una poción de amor, pero lo que había experimentado había sido muy diferente.

"Fue como si no pudiese controlarme, Cuando sentí su peso sobre mi por alguna razón me llené de mucha calidez". Coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho donde había descansado la cabeza de Akko. "Pero cuando sentí rozar sus labios en mi mejilla, ya no pude ocultar mis sentimientos y egoístamente la arrastre a la enfermería e hice todas esas cosas"

Diana tenía que admitir que más de una vez había pensado en Akko como más que una compañera o amiga, incluso tenia fantasías con la peli café, escenarios parecidos a lo que había pasado antes, al pensar esto casi sale vapor de su cabeza.

De repente ella recordó la tristeza en el rostro de su compañera cuando trato de huir la primera vez, además de sus propias palabras. _"Por favor déjame convencerte de que hablo en serio…"_. En ese momento podía jurar que vio ilusión en los ojos de su amiga pero ahora eso había cambiado.

" _Seguramente todo lo que hicimos y lo que hablamos antes fue algo creado por la magia, espero que al menos no sientas repulsión hacia mí_ ".Para diana ver a Akko tan destrozada le había dolido demasiado, pero no pudo ir tras ella, No cuando ni siquiera sabía si lo que sintió ese día había sido real.

"Necesito saber si todo lo que sentí fue real o no, pero como saberlo…"

-De repente recordó algo...

" _Oye diana, ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi?, ¿Por qué de repente hiciste todas esas cosas cuando estábamos en la enfermería?"_

" _Para ser sincera, cuando te conocí pensé que eras alguien muy problemática, siempre metiéndote en problemas, fue después del festival mágico que noté que no podía apartar mi mirada de ti…"_

Ahí estaba su respuesta…

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?- sonrió para sí misma- "Desde hace tiempo he estado al pendiente de ella, antes cuando la rescate de caer al vencer al dragón, en la carrera de escobas incluso cuando discutimos la vez de la huelga de las hadas."

"Su pasión por la magia y seguir sus objetivos fue lo que me atrajo a ella en primer lugar, No puedo asegurar que esto sea amor, Pero tengo que comprobarlo mañana mismo"

Era domingo por la mañana, diana estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección al dormitorio de Akko y sus amigas, al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro hondo y toco para saber si había alguien.

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Lotte.

-"D-Diana…buenos días, ¿se te ofrece algo?"

-"Busco a Akko, quisiera hablar con ella"- decía la rubia, dirigía su mirada a cada rincón de la habitación en busca de la peli castaña.

"Ella no llego a dormir a noche, tuvimos un problema ayer y mando una nota que se quedaría con Ursula-sensei ".

Diana se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero recobro la compostura inmediatamente.

Entiendo, disculpa las molestias.- la rubia se fue de ahí y comenzó a caminar en dirección del dormitorio de su maestra, al principio le había sorprendido que Akko no llegara a dormir con sus amigas, pero dado que Ursula-sensei era su tutora y de todas las maestras parecía ser la más cercana a ella, pensó que no debía darle importancia.

Al estar cerca de la habitación de su maestra pudo ver que Akko estaba a punto de salir, aun se veía muy decaída, quiso hablarle pero se detuvo, ya que la ver de cerca vio que estaba acompañada.

Antes de despedirse, Akko se detuvo y le dio un abrazo a su tutora.

"Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche, no me sentía muy bien para ver a Susy y a Lotte todavía".- le decía esto sin dejar de abrazarla.

"No hay problema, ya verás que todo estará bien"- le contesto la bruja de cabello oscuro mientras con su mano acariciaba la espalda de su alumna para reconfortarla. Se separaron y Akko se alejo de la habitación, al cruzar los pasillos de repente fue jalada del brazo en dirección a la lavandería.

Cuando vio que quien la llevaba era diana, quiso escapar pero su compañera no la dejó y cerró la puerta.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar de lo sucedido el día de ayer".- comenzó diana. "Cuando estábamos en mi dormitorio no me dejaste preguntarte nada y huiste"

Para Akko esto era como reabrir la herida.

"No hay más de que hablar, tú estabas siendo controlada por una de las pociones de Susy, lo siento si fuimos demasiado lejos con lo que hacíamos, pero yo no lo sabía"

Eso significa que tú estás enamorada de mi, ¿cierto?- diana se acercó peligrosamente a su compañera y la arrinconó contra la pared

"B-Bueno es posible que solo me deje llevar por el momento, al fin y al cabo tu no sabias lo que hacías". Akko trataba de evadir la mirada de la rubia.

"Esa respuesta no me convence lo suficiente".

"Entonces ¿Que quieres que te diga?"

"Solo la verdad, que disfrutaste tanto como yo el estar juntas, y que quieres que sigamos así". Diana le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente.

"P-Pero todo eso fue producto de la poción de Susy no fue real"

"En estos momentos no estoy bajo los efectos de alguna poción y aun así mi deseo es quedarme así contigo mucho más tiempo".- Diana agradecía que Akko no podía ver su rostro, ella había reunido mucho valor para enfrentar a peli castaña y decirle todas esas cosas pero eso no le quitaba lo vergonzoso que era este momento ya que ella prácticamente le estaba declarando su amor a Akko.

Cuando te alejaste de mí, pude ver tu mirada triste y me transmitió un gran dolor pero esto me hizo pensar en qué era lo que sentía yo, después de mucho reflexionar pude entender lo que en realidad sentía y cuando te vi abrazando a Ursula-sensei por primera vez supe lo que era tener celos de alguien y la tristeza por no poder ser yo quien te hiciera sentir mejor.

Cuando termino de hablar las dos se quedaron en silencio, pero la rubia necesitaba saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

¿"Q-Que me dices tú"?.- diana estaba temblando ligeramente y Akko se dio cuenta enseguida, al tratar de ver un poco la cara de su compañera pudo notar que estaba muy roja.

Akko se separo rompiendo el abrazo, diana tomo esto como una mala señal, cuando la peli castaña se dio cuenta de esto enseguida tomo con sus manos es rostro de su amiga ya la beso.

Diana se sorprendió, pero al salir del shock pudo corresponder. Akko cambio de posición sus brazos y los puso sobre los hombros de su amiga entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello.

Diana por su parte tomo a Akko de la cintura y la apretó más hacia sí misma. Al terminar el beso se quedaron un rato en esa posición.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?". Akko le susurraba al oído.

"Claro que si…"-diana la jaló un poco del cuello y empezó a besarla, solo que esta vez el beso fue un poco más apasionado y profundo que el anterior, al querer sentir más placer la rubia empezó a utilizar su lengua y Akko le dio entrada a su boca, ya lo habían hecho antes pero eso no significaba que ya estaban acostumbradas a esto, las caras de ambas estaban sonrojadas.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire las dos respiraban con dificultad, pero diana fue la primera en reponerse. Ella empezó a besar el cuello de su amiga, de vez en cuando mordía un poco tratando de dejar marcas solo donde sabía que no serian expuestas por su uniforme, una de sus manos empezó a desabotonar la blusa de su compañera para tener acceso a mas piel, seguía dejando rastros de sus besos bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al sujetador.

"Creo que el rosa será mi color favorito de ahora en adelante".- diana le sonrió, Akko llevaba un sujetador color rosa claro.

A estas alturas se empezaba a sentir el clima mucho más cálido en el lugar.

"D-Diana, ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?".- decía esto Akko, su respiración era pesada y su mente se empezaba a nublar.

"No es la primera vez que hacemos algo así".- diana le giño un ojo y a su amiga casi le sale vapor de la cabeza. Diana empezó a acariciar el estomago y sus costados.

"Siempre quise estar de esta manera contigo, desde la vez que volamos juntas y te apretaste a mi espalda, no podía dejar de pensar en esto." Una de sus manos bajo al muslo de la chica frente a ella y lo acaricio suavemente mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ante aquel contacto Akko, no pudo reprimir un gemido y por la vergüenza tapo inmediatamente su boca con sus dos manos.

"¡Es demasiado linda!".- pensó diana y con su mano libre quito una de las de Akko y beso su mejilla.

"Eres adorable".- la rubia susurraba al oído de su amiga -. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo". Akko estaba muy feliz, por fin habían dicho lo que tanto quería transmitirle a la rubia sin ayuda de ninguna poción.

Ahora era la peli castaña quien inicio un beso, no quería quedarse atrás, también quería darle placer a diana aun que aun no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

Ahora las dos peleaban por el control, Akko bajo una de sus manos y la metió por debajo del la blusa de diana y la guio hasta su espalda para acariciarla. Al hacer esto la rubia se estremeció un poco y empezó a ceder, pero ella no quería perder el control así que empezó a apretar más hacia sí misma a su amiga y profundizo más el beso. Ambas querían tener el control.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de abrió bruscamente y ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

"¿Vez? te dije que diana era una pervertida de closet que solo quiere robar a nuestra preciosa hija".- decía Susy en tono burlón. Lotte no podía creer lo que había hecho su novia, cuando vio la blusa de Akko y la posición en que estaban sus compañeras no entendía como Susy estaba tan calmada.

"Eeeh, estábamos buscando a Akko para decirle acerca del incidente de ayer.- fue lo único que Lotte pudo decir.

"La poción que tomaste no era de amor sino para que al menos una de las dos fuera sincera con la otra, pero creo que los efectos fueron permanentes, jijiji"

Diana maldecía por lo bajo, "Debí haber cerrado la puerta con seguro". Pensó para sí misma.

"Sera mejor que se arreglen, podría llegar alguien…Además pueden continuar con lo suyo después". Las caras de Lotte, Akko y Diana no podían ser más rojas.

Susy y Lotte salieron primero, Akko y diana salieron después tomando su tiempo para arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa.

Al salir Akko quería disculparse con Susy por lo sucedido el día anterior pero sintió un agarre en su mano izquierda, diana entrelazo sus dedos.

"Akko, ¿Te gustaría salir a la ciudad… para salir… en una cita?"

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta, pero le respondió con una gran sonrisa, ya se disculparía después con su amiga.

" **Me encantaría"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las historia, el capitulo fue más largo de lo que tenía planeado pero creo que quedo bien, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y siguieron las historia.**

 **Saludos…**


End file.
